I Feel Like Buttercup
by Avenge1997
Summary: Bobbi Morse is asked to work for Van Dyne Enterprises, by S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury. She expects something easy after what she just went through. No such luck. One day someone catches her reading her favorite book. Who knew she would wind up feeling like Buttercup? Not her, that's for sure. Rated T just in case, I'm a paranoid person and like to keep it safe.
1. Prologue

A/N: Bobbi Morse: Dianna Agron

Clint Barton: Jeremy Renner

Henry "Hank" Pym: James Franco

Janet Van Dyne: Minka Kelly

Natasha Romanoff: Scarlett Johansson

Mr. Van Dyne: Nathan Fillion

I hope you don't mind the cast list, it took a while to decide who I wanted for some of these roles...

PROLOGUE

"What's wrong?" Fury shouted into his earpiece, trying to be heard over the helicopters noise. "Yes, sir, right away sir."

Once the helicopter landed, Fury briskly walked to his best biochemist, "Morse, I have an assignment for you."

"What is it, sir?" the twenty-five year old hadn't been given any assignment since the accident, and she was willing to take anything thrown her way.

"The Van Dynes are in need of a new biochemist to work along side Dr. Henry Pym. Of course, we already have one of our own working a security, but they also need a new biochemist, and you're the most qualified to keep him safe and still do the job. You up for it?" Fury arched his eyebrow.

Bobbi smiled up at her boss. "When do I start?"


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Thank you, WhatTheValhalla for the review. I don't expect you to picture him as James Franco, I just picture Hank looking like Franco. You can picture him however you like. I mostly like to write down who I imagine for the roles in case I want to refer a physical feature I know what I want the person to look like. I mean, I can't see them casting Dianna Agron as Bobbi Morse, one of the biggest reasons being she looks much younger then some of the Avengers, and she isn't supposed to that much younger then them, so I mostly go off looks and who I want to see in these kinds of movies. I hope you like this chapter.

Enjoy

CHAPTER ONE

"I hate Mondays," Bobbi moaned from her spot in the lab.

"You hate everyday," Henry "Hank" Pym smiled at his friend/only understanding member of his staff.

"I mean it this time!" Bobbi told her boss, "I just got to my favorite part in my favorite book."

Hank just smiled as he gazed into his microscope, rolling his eyes. "Every parts your favorite."

"Oh," Bobbi waved her hand as if to say forget you, "go suck a lemon."

Hank looked up and laughed. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Yeah, but why actually be productive when I can annoy you and get paid?" Bobbi looked at her boss sweetly.

"Because that isn't your job."

Bobbi and Hank looked over as Janet Van Dyne walked in with her to body guards. "It's my job to be annoying."

"That you are," Bobbi mumbled under her breath. Hank hit her stomach, making the girl double over in pain.

"What was that for?" she whispered to her friend.

"Being you," Hank gave her a stern look, while Janet finished walking around the lab, as her bodyguards stood at the door.

"All seems to be in order," Janet stood up strait. "Now, I'd like you to meet my new guards, Jonathan and Clinton. But you may call them Jon and Clint."

Janet seemed very pleased to have new 'boy toys' as she often referred to them. Bobbi rolled her eyes at the girl. Why does Hank like her again? she thought to herself. Oh, right, 'cause he's in love with the snob, he just doesn't want to admit it.

"Well," Bobbi pulled herself off the chair, "awesome, I'm gonna take my break now, Hank." Bobbi walked to her bag and grabbed her book, plopping down right there on the floor, back against the wall.

Janet rolled her eyes at the young scientist and began to talk to Hank, while on of her boy toys walked over to Bobbi, sitting next to her on the floor.

"You read like The Princess Bride, too?" he asked as Bobbi looked at him, disbelieving one of the men that Janet picked as her boy toy to be able to even read something like it.

"It's my favorite book. My favorite part has to be when Vizzini cuts himself and pours the blood in the water, call me morbid, but that part is always the part to suck me in totally and comletly," he continued.

Bobbi stared at him, mouth hanging open. "You can actually read?" she finally managed to choke out.

"Of course. I'm Clint, by the way," Clint held his hand out for the young girl. Trying to find the right words at the smiling man, she finally decided on, "Bobbi, Bobbi Morse."

"First time I've heard of a girl named Bobbi," Clint mulled.

"My real names Barbara, but I hate that, and Barb, and Barbie, well, I went by that for a while, people made fun of so..." Clint laughed at the rambling girl.

"You're cute," Clint smiled at the girl. Bobbi looked down, blushing from the emmbarresment. "You caught me off guard."

"I like catching people off guard," Clint smiled, "keeps life interesting."

Bobbi bit her lip looking down, then quickly looking back up. "Its does, doesn't it."

The two of them then spent the next hour talking about The Princess Bride and anything else that popped into their heads.

"Come on, Clint," Janet stood in front of the two, looking very angry, with a flabbergasted Hank standing behind Jon, who held his hand up, refusing him access to the three. "Let's go."

As Clint stood up, Bobbi grabbed his arm, "wait!" Everyone looked at the girl, as she grabbed a pen from her breast pocket, pulling up her sleeve, displaying all the little notes. Clint looked up from her arm, smiling at the 25 year old. Grabbing the pen, pulling the cap off with his mouth, holding her sleeve up, he wrote his name and number, with the bold words **TOMORROW**.

As Bobbi read it, she looked up at her new friend and smiled, pulling her pulling her sleeve down. Nodding the three of them left. Bobbi sighed happily as she stood up, placing her book in her bag. Sitting back in her seat, "what happened?"

As Hank explained another slip with the beautiful heiress, Bobbi placed her head on her face and thought about her conversation with Clint.


End file.
